Ooh Girl! We like a boy band! Ooh girl!
by JustYourAverageFanWriter
Summary: Luna and Lynn were never too keen on engaging in activities with their more feminine sisters, but know they seem to have found a love for a boy band that they said they could never like. How will the keep this secret, you'll have to read and find out!


A **friend of mine told me that Luna and Lynn at a boy band concert seemed out of character for them, so I thought about it, and decided to write a fanfic about it. Hope you enjoy!**

Luna and Lynn were two of the least feminine girls in the Loud family. Neither of them were too keen on joining in on whatever the girls sans Lana were doing, heck, even Lincoln was involved sometimes. One day everyone sans Luna and Lynn were listening to a band named "Boyz Boyz Boyz and Even More Boyz!", and even Lana was enjoying it.

"OMG! Bertie is so dreamy!" Lori said. "I would literally be all over him if I wasn't with Bobby!"

"That didn't stop you from hitting on Hugh." Lincoln said. "But I do love the way he sings!"

"Artie is the cutest, he moves me every time he says girl!" Leni exclaimed.

"I know, he really knows how to say the word girl!" Luan agreed.

"The low, dark sound from the bass player makes me love him!" Lucy said.

"I wish we could just hug them all!" The twins said.

"I never thought something with only five words could be so beautiful!" Lisa said.

"Poo-Poo!" Lily agreed.

Luna and Lynn walk in covering their ears.

"Ugh!, what is this?!" Luna asked. "They call this music?!"

"It's terrible, they're just stupid boys who wrote stupid lyrics and are famous for it!" Lynn said.

"Turn it off!" They yelled. Then they turn their attention to Lana and say "and you call yourself a tomboy?!" Making her shed a few tears.

"You don't have do be so mean!" Lana said.

"And you don't have to like bad music, but you do!" They said.

Luna and Lynn leave and the other siblings sit there feeling sad.

"I can't believe them! Just because they don't like it, we're not allowed to like it! Lincoln said.

"I hate things they do, but I allow them to do them!" Lisa said.

"I am too a tomboy!" Lana said.

"I know what will cheer us up!" Lori exclaimed. "Some ice cream from that new place Jen and Barry's!"

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

They leave, but forget to turn the radio off. Luna and Lynn, now irritated, walk in to turn it off.

"Why did they have to leave this on?!" They both complained.

"Lynn, go turn it off!" Luna said.

"No way, I don't feel like getting any closer to the radio than I am right now, you do it!" Lynn protested.

"We'll both do it, that way we each suffer the same amount." Luna said.

"Fair enough." Lynn said.

They approached the radio, every intention of turning it off. They got closer to the radio, and the song played louder, getting stuck in their heads, suddenly, neither of them can really explain what happened, it was almost like magic, they started singing the song.

?"Girl, you make my life complete!" They began. "Girl, you're the only thing I need! Without you girl, I'd lose my mind! You're super special girl, you're one of a kind!?

The two girls stare at each other, shocked by what they just did.

"AHHHHHH!" They screamed.

"This isn't happening! We didn't just sing that song, and we certainly don't like the song!" Luna said.

"This is all a dream, we hate this band, and our family hates this band!" Lynn said.

?"Girl I need you so much! Girl, I need your magic touch!"? They burst out singing again.

"AHHHHH!" They screamed again. "What's wrong with us!?"

?"Girl, there's something I gotta say! Girl, I'll love you every day!"? They continued singing.

"Ok, so maybe we like the song." They said.

"But we still hate this band, and every other boy band!" Luna said.

"Right, we can like a song from a band and still hate the band!" Lynn said.

One listening of every Boyz Boyz Boyz and Even More Boyz song written, and a whole lot of singing later.

"AHHHHHHHH!" They screamed. "We like a boy band!"

"I wanted to hate them so badly, but who can hate guys that look that dreamy?!" Luna said.

"I know, and I thought the lyrics were so dumb, but they make me feel like those boys actually care about me!" Lynn said.

"Nobody can no about this, especially our family, we can't let them know we like boy bands if we made fun of them for liking one!" Luna said.

"This is our little secret!" Lynn said.

"Agreed." Luna agreed.

They heard Vanzilla pull into the driveway. They quickly turn off the radio and run back into their rooms before their family walks into the house.

"Hey guys! We're back, and we brought you chocolate sundaes!" Leni greeted.

"I didn't want to, but Leni said we should be nice." Lana said.

"Thanks!" They thanked.

While they ate they sundaes, Luna got an email from a website she followed, about which artists would be performing at the Royal Woods Auditorium that week. She was pleasantly surprised to see that Boyz Boyz Boyz and Even More Boyz was performing tomorrow night.

"Psst, Lynn, come here!" Luna said.

Lynn obliges and Luna shows her the notification.

"What do you say we see them in concert tomorrow?" Luna suggested.

"I would love too, but I'm not sure we have enough money." Lynn replied.

"It's only $60 per ticket, I have that in my secret concert piggy bank!" Luna said.

"Then let's do it!" Lynn said.

"Yeah!" Luna agreed.

That night the girls prepared for bed, in Luna and Luan's room.

?"Girl, you're super sweet, girl, just knowing you is a treat!"? Luna sang to herself.

"Are you singing My Girl by Boyz Boyz Boyz and Even More Boyz?!" Luan asked.

"No, they stole that line from a really famous rock song." Luna lied.

"That makes sense." Luan believed.

In Lynn and Lucy's room.

?"Girl, you're real real fine, girl, I'm gonna make you mine!"? Lynn sang to herself.

"Are you singing Mine and Mine Alone by Boyz Boyz Boyz and Even More Boyz?!" Lucy asked.

"No, that was a quote in a sports movie!" Lynn lied.

"I guess I could see that." Lucy believed.

Finally the time had come for the Boyz Boyz Boyz and Even More Boyz concert, and they were both excited, they had the $120 for tickets, had done enough chores to get a ride from Lori, and were at the auditorium right now.

"Hey, I didn't ask earlier, but who are you going to see?" Lori asked.

"Mick Swagger!" Luna lied.

"I didn't know you liked Mick Swagger Lynn." Lori said.

"It's grown on me!" Lynn lied.

"Bye Lori!" They said before running off and avoiding any further questions.

"Bye... I guess." Lori said before driving off.

At the concert Boyz Boyz Boyz and Even More Boyz played My Girl, Mine and Mine Alone, I Love You, and For You Girl, Anything. Just to name a few. At the end of the concert, the boys took off their shirts, and threw them to fans in the audience, both Luna and Lynn were lucky enough to get shirts.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" They squealed.

They knew they were going to have to hide the shirts from Lori, so they bought normal jackets and left, when they met Lori in the car, they were shocked to see all the siblings were in the car with her.

"Hey guys, how was the concert?" Lori asked.

"It was great!" Both of them said.

"We hoped that you would have enjoyed it." Lori said. "Hop in."

They began driving home, but Lori had the heater on because the rest of them didn't have jackets and were cold. Eventually it got too hot for Luna and Lynn, and forgetting about the shirts that were under the jackets, took the jackets off.

"Is that a Boyz Boyz Boyz and Even More Boyz T-Shirt?!" Lola said having noticed the shirt.

Everyone stared at the duo, one of them even saying "busted." and at the shirts they were wearing. Noticing the car was pulled over, the duo promptly opened the door and ran off crying. Half because of embarrassment, half because of their family knowing they were hypocrites. Lori drove after them and caught them on a bench crying.

"What was that all about?!" Lori asked.

"We should've told you sooner, we heard their music when you were at the ice cream place and we fell in love with the band." They began while crying. "We bought tickets to their concert tonight, and they threw us their shirts."

"Why didn't you tell us?" They all asked.

"We thought you would make fun of us, and we didn't want to look bad after we were jerks to you!" They continued crying.

"Get in." Lori said sweetly.

"We don't care about that anymore." Lincoln said.

"Yeah." The others confirmed.

"We'd love to have more people to listening to music with us!" Lana said.

"Really?!" They asked.

"Yes, now get in so we can go home already!" Lori said.

"Ok!" The two of them said as they got in the car and shared a group hug with the rest of their family.

 **That's this story done, feel free to review, and have a nice day.**


End file.
